Embedded in the technology that is fundamental to this invention is cognizance that the running waves that develop in the vibrating strings of a violin (a natural phenomenon) are proportionately representative, and the sole precursor, of the vibratory modes of the sound propagated. This acquired knowledge is in contradiction and refutation of the commonly held assumption that the phenomenon of "plate Resonance" (as first demonstrated by Prof. Chladni) is fundamental to the function of a violin.
This invention relates to violins and is particularly concerned with the manufacture of violins.
As used herein, the term "violin" is intended to include other instruments of the violin family, which are variations, mainly in size, of a violin. Thus "violin" as used herein, includes a viola, a cello and a double bass and refers to instruments both of standard and student size. For simplicity, the description of the invention given in this specification refers to a violin.
The construction of a violin has changed very little since the 16th century. The construction and parts of a violin are described in detail in, for example, "Violins and Violinists" by Franz Farga, published by Barrie & Rockliff, Cresset Press, London, 2nd Edition 1969--see especially Plate XXII and the accompanying description.
In essence, a violin comprises an acoustic box, a neck and tail piece, with strings tensioned between the neck and the tail piece, and extending over a bridge component, the bridge being in contact at two points (or feet) with the front or top plate of the acoustic box. Its overall dimensions (within narrow limits), general appearance, material specification, have by what is now long tradition, become subject to standardisation.
A violin comprises a unified system of elasticity. The vibrational system is identified by the coefficients of elasticity in the structure, on which the strings are mounted, in respect of bending and torsion. Excellence in an instrument's potential for musical performance is related, in the main, to these attributes of elasticity and, in particular, to that proportion of energy that is dissipated in overcoming friction in the strings and in those flexions in the body structure that propagate sound.
A violin's potential for musical performance varies from that which in an instrument made by `Cottage Industry Manufacture` is very poor, to that which in a few instruments made in a past epoch, is superb. In the hands of the virtuosi the musical potential of those few instruments is said to be second only to that of the human voice.
By every feature of the design of a violin it is, for its weight, remarkably stiff in respect of its resistance to bending from the force in string tension that acts at the nut, saddle and the foot of the bridge that rests above the sound post. Force however, that acts at the foot of the bridge resting above the bass bar produces a substantial degree of flexure in that area of the front plate that lies between the sound holes and in the structure as a whole. With the strings in vibration it is those torsional vibrational amplitudes that develop in the front plate and in the structure as a whole that are the main source of propagated sound.
Using a violin of known excellence in musical potential, measurements of elasticity have been recorded as follows:
Bending in the structure from the force in string tension acting at the nut, saddle and the foot of the bridge that is above the sound post, measured at the joint of the neck with the body structure, was found to be in the order of 0.35 m/m.
Torsional flexure from the static force in string tension requires to be measured as it is present at the bass foot of the bridge and in the structure as a whole. Accurate measuring was found to be impractical. Instead, the elastic properties of the plates were measured and recorded as follows: torsional elasticity in the top plate (including bass bar and sound holes), measured from one end of the plate to the other, was found to be in the order of a torque of 2.58 kgm/cms per degree of flexure. Torsional elasticity in the back plate was found to be in the order of 3.76 kgm/cms per degree of flexure.
The weight of the component parts is given as follows:
______________________________________ Front plate including bass bar 80 gms Back plate 95 gms Rib assembly 55 gms Total weight of assembled instrument 440 gms ______________________________________